


He Didn't Want To Be A Halfblood

by childofmischief



Series: Demigods Lives As Told In Poems [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also help him, he didnt want this, he loves his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: And now he will always say,"I wouldn't change a single day."Percy's life, as told in a poem.





	He Didn't Want To Be A Halfblood

He didn’t want to be a halfblood,  
Always stuck in the mud.

His loved his mother,  
And wouldn’t go any further.

He wasn’t rich,  
Nor was he a snitch.

Blue was his color,  
A rebellion against his stepfather.

He gets kicked out of six schools,  
Always being told to screw off and drool.

It was fine until he was twelve,  
But then he went further than he wanted to delve.

An evil math teacher,  
His best friend's a creature.

His mother was gone,  
And the line was drawn.

He found out who he was,  
But couldn’t care for the cause.

There he met a girl who took care of him,  
Pretty, blonde, and slim.

She told him he drooled in his sleep,  
And he wondered why she couldn’t just stay her keep.

And everything was fine,  
Until of course, the divine.

A simple game of capture the flag,  
Turned into more than just advanced tag.

The sea, the earth,  
He found out the reason for his birth.

Almighty Poseidon,  
And suddenly, a drift began to widen.

The lightning bolt was stolen,  
And he was expected to bring it in.

He embarked on a quest,  
With a girl he barely knows, and friend who is his best.

A perilous journey,  
But in the end, he won the tourney.

He didn’t want to be a son of the Big Three,  
He wanted nothing more than to be free.

A boy who he thought was his friend,  
Ended up betraying him in the end.

And so begins the start of a war,  
Bringing the fight to his shore.

He fought with everything he had,  
Wanting nothing more than to not turn bad.

The girl took a knife for him,  
His whole world starting to dim.

In the end, it wasn’t him,  
Whose life the cursed blade had to trim.

Many lives were lost that day,  
Right there, by the bay.

But in the end,  
He got the girl to be more than a friend.

And he thought it was over,  
That now he could live with his four leaf clover.

But then Hera decided to take him,  
Filling his distaste to the brim. 

His memory gone,  
He found himself in a new dawn.

All the way in California,  
He remembers only one girl and her aura.

There with the Romans,  
He goes to the land of the frozen.

And when he regains the memories he lost,  
He is ready to pay the cost.

And so, another war begins,  
Ready to make the earth pay for its sins.

And his girl hung over the cliff,  
Hanging over a giant riff.

He grabbed her hand, and tumbled over the side,  
Looking the child of death in the eye.

“Lead them there.” He said,  
And fell into the pit of dread.

He wanted nothing more,  
Than to protect his girl, and the love they bore.

In that pit of Hell,  
He wanted nothing more than to tell.

And when they crawled out,  
He just wanted to shout.

Back on the Argo II,  
He knows their love is nothing but true.

And so comes another battle,  
Leaving both camps rattled.

Another war ends,  
And so does one of their friends.

The nightmares are unrelenting,  
And he can’t help but keep experimenting. 

He wants nothing more than to keep her safe,  
Wanted nothing more than to protect her from the strafe.

He didn’t want to be a halfblood,  
But he knew he was loved.

And now, he will always say,

“I wouldn’t change a single day.”


End file.
